Glow
by shattered petal
Summary: "Why?" He whispers, "Because I love you." -Link/Midna


**Title**: Glow  
**Rating**: T  
**Genres**: Romance/Angst  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

Why, she asks, why did you put yourself through so much agony?

The question shall be broken, tears will sting her eyes, and she will hold his face, watch the blood trickle down his cheeks, cover his smiling lips. By now, she should be used to witnessing the boy, covered in his own blood, barely standing. Yet her heart breaks, shatters into thousands of pieces, never to be fixed again.

A chuckle. Short, light, _happy_. 'Why?' He whispers, 'Because I love you.'

* * *

Never has he felt less human. The moment the Mirror became nothing but dust, Link has struggled to find sanity. Day after day, he thinks, sits, and just thinks. Day after day, he attempts to return back to his old life, a life in which he herds cattle, waters plants, helps make the food for the tiny village.

Day after day, his heart is strangled, and he suffers a torture so awful, he believes surely the Goddesses are punishing him. He has become his own worst enemy, a waiting soldier, who will sit in the grassy fields at night, look up at the twilit sky, and think. Wait, wait, wait, wait forever, for thousands of years.

Link will never find sanity again. Never will he discover his childhood, his life before, his life as a _boy_, as a _human being_. The reflection he sees in the water is not _that boy_. It is a creature he fails to recognise. His eyes: frightening, fierce, bright and gorgeous. Glowing. Pushing out the darkness, shining, beautiful, godly.

Yet what use is a light, when there is no darkness?

Days turn into hours, then minutes, then seconds. Then the pain is too much. _Too much, please make it stop, please_. All he wants is her, to hold her, to kiss her, to _talk_ to her. She has corrupted him, destroyed his life. Yet, he thinks, there is no life without her. Without her, _without her I cannot breathe_.

They call him a Hero, a Warrior. Yet, those at home, call him "lost". The sword and shield have been removed from the Hero's sore back, but the tunic is always worn. Always. As if, the tunic has now become his flesh, moulded into his mind, as armour, as his own body. Link cannot walk without wearing green.

It is the only thing he has left of her.

So he wears the tunic, wears _a memory of the woman_. Refusing to ever let this memory go, refusing to let it slip between his fingers and, like the Mirror, also become dust. Ash.

There are days where he wishes Hyrule would be destroyed, so they could meet again, one last time.

Yet he is the Hero, and the Hero has stopped any darkness from threatening the peaceful land.

There is no peace for the Hero, however. At night, he struggles to sleep, usually jolting upright, panting, sweating, frightened. Sometimes he awakens, sobs, and sobs for the rest of the night and morning, until the sun rises. He finds no joy in life. No joy. No smiles or laughs or hugs help the Hero find his feet.

When the children chase their shadows, Link looks to the ground, and realises he no longer possesses one. _It has abandoned me_.

... _he has to have a shadow. For he is no boy without one_.

So, the Hero searches. Runs. Runs far away, away from the smiles, laughs and hugs. He wants darkness to find him, wants darkness to take control of his mind. He _wants_ darkness. _Craves_ it. He is a burning, bright light. He can't _survive_ if there is no darkness to protect, or destroy. He is _worthless_.

A year, two years, three years. The Hero's body is torn, blood falls from his wounds like a river, yet the blade in his loose grip is sharp and pointed. Ready for more killings. It's disturbing how such a sweet, innocent boy is indeed a bloodthirsty lord of death. A warrior who follows the commands of his Goddesses, slitting the throats and stomachs of his enemies.

The blood which trickles to the ground, the blade which rips apart flesh, the fire in his eyes –– it is all for his beloved Queen.

A path is discovered, he finds a way to reach the woman he worships. Yet he has searched for years, and his feet are almost broken. He is exhausted, tired, and death is closing in on him. But he finds darkness once more, and darkness, to him, has never felt more glorious. It lifts him, holds him, and finally he can become a light. A chill shoots up his spine when his power can finally be used again.

He is so bright, any creature who resides in the twilight notices his awing presence. They know who he is, know _what_ he is. The Hero requests to see his Princess, and despite the blood, the pain, the murder, he is sent to her. Quickly. For it is only a matter of time before his eyes close forever; he needs help. Medical attention.

Yet as soon as his eyes meet hers, it is too late.

Nothing can save him now. Link exhales slowly, his face contorts with agony, and then he smiles, gasping, tears meeting the red liquid trailing down his cheeks. She is speechless. Her people have never witnessed the Princess speechless, and they stare, at a loss, unsure, uncertain, worried, scared.

Link's knees fail him first, but she is swift, and falls before him, claiming his face. Her eyes are soft, gentle, so unlike herself, and he has forgotten how much he has missed them, missed her. The Hero craves her touch, and he closes his eyes, swallows hard, wants to tell her to never leave, to always hold him.

Oh, but he is tired.

'I can't live without you.'

He's shivering, trembling, but terribly happy. There are still no words from her, but he doesn't mind. He was expecting shock, but he was also expecting anger. There is no anger. There is never any anger for him.

A release. A soft, gentle motion. Link can breathe again, his heart beats again, but the exhaustion continues to tug at his soul.

She has been slowly killing him.

Midna kisses him, lips warm and gentle. There are thousands of words to whisper, but she can feel his life draining away, feel him slipping away, feel him welcoming rest. Finally. _Finally_.

'You're an idiot, Link,' she sobs, clinging to him, the only being she will ever come to love.

And he laughs. It's a happy laugh, and he finds joy, finds life.

Then his muscles relax, the blood stops pouring, the tears end, and he embraces her. Never to stand again.

The light dims, flickers, then gone.

* * *

**author's note**: Love killed Link. Because the ending of TP was too painful, and I didn't think _anyone_ could manage such a loss. Thanks for reading.


End file.
